


Umbitch

by Sirry_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halfbreeds, M/M, Sirius Lives, election, sad election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirry_x/pseuds/Sirry_x
Summary: The Light won the fight, but the Dark might have won the war





	

**Author's Note:**

> ' ' - thinking  
> " " - speaking

Harry drops his head in his hands. He can still hear the cries of disbelieve and horror around him. ‘No!’ He shakes his head a single tear dropping down his left cheek. ‘This is not what I killed Voldemort for’. Someone hugs him from behind and drops their head on his left shoulder breathing down his neck. Harry drops his hands and sighs. He looks around and sees nothing but sadness and despair.

Hermione is crying in Ron’s arms, who had his eyes wide open in disbelieve and Harry could see the muttered ‘No, this can't be happening’ forming on his lips.

Neville and Luna had dropped to the floor in an instant, Harry heard her saying it must have been the Nargles fault, because Nargles mess with people's mind making them not seeing clearly. Neville had only nodded in agreement, and hugged her so tight that Harry was sure she wasn’t able to breath.

He could hardly breath himself of how hard he was hugged, but he could understand it, the need to hold on.

Remus next to him let out disappointed sigh. Harry looked up to him and gave him an encouraging smile, it wasn't returned. Harry took Remus hands in his and just held him, he had never seen Remus so heart broken. Remus shook his head sadly, but what broke Harrys heart more was the fact that he didn't look that much different, he wasn't crying sure he was disappointed but he actually had expected those results unlike the rest, Remus had come to terms with how the wizarding world treated halfbreeds the proof was in this election.

Umbridge had won, a woman who had said she wanted to throw out muggleborns and half breeds and other creatures should be tagged so they could keep an eye on them.

Umbridge had promised to make the wizarding world pure and noble again. Just like it used to be.

She would ban anything unnatural, and wizards would be ranked by their pureblood status. Making a Black above a Malfoy. But a half blood under any pureblood.

Most purebloods agreed with her. Even if they knew people who would be affected by those laws.

Harry was both unnatural and a half blood. With unnatural Umbridge meant gays, muggle lovers and blood traitors. It was just unnatural she had said. And people had agreed. But Harry didn't understand how it could have been unnatural if he was born that way. Sadly he looked at his unnatural boyfriend who still hugged him tightly.

Tonks next to him grew angry and screamed at her poster, she screamed of unfairness and a rigged election. Remus smiled at her sadly but she didn't give in. She cursed her poster making her look like Voldemort. “How could people be so stupid” She demanded to know.

“Sadly, my love, they have the same view as her” Remus replied slowly, he was used to people hating and judging him.

“The only people who have the same view as her are death eaters and stuck up purebloods” She yelled

“But those are the majority, Tonks” Both of them grabbed the attention of several people and soon they had a small crowd looking up to them.

“We almost did it” Sirius said in his neck, “Almost” he repeated.

“Almost” Harry repeated “That has got to be the most depressing word ever”

Sirius let go of Harry and turned Harry with one swift motion around so that Harry had no choice but to face him.

“We defeated Voldemort” Sirius began loudly that the people who had gathered around him could hear him too “I know this isn't the happy ending we had hoped for” He said and touched Harry's face. “But together we can face it. Together we can overcome this as well”

“Sadly we can't just kill everyone we don't like” Harry said chuckling, yet his chuckling held no humor in it, he would have loved to kill her too. Harry glanced at his hand ‘I must not tell lies’

“I can't believe that I killed Voldemort just to have Umbridge for a leader” He stated and turned to his crowd.

Hermione with red eyes and Ron with a dropped head came and stood next to him on either side. Sirius took his previous position and hugged him from behind. “The scary thing isn't in what Umbridge believes in, it's not what she might change” he looks at Remus. He knew that werewolves were to be banned it was the first law of many horrific new laws to come. “The scary thing is that majority agrees with her. It's not us against one man or woman, it's us against them.” Harry shook his head.

“Our neighbors, our friends, our parents, they are out there agreeing with what that Bitch says” people dropped their heads, crying was heard and from behind he heard Sirius say, “Your parents would never agree with her” Harry shook his head and whispered “Mine perhaps not, but some of theirs do” He said looking at the crowd.

“Umbridge once told me, ‘ I must not tell lies’” he said and lifted his fist in the air . “No matter how scary things seem at the moment, stay strong! Stay together! Don't let hate divide us.”

The crowd lifted their hands mirroring Harry and they too turned to hug their loved ones.

“You should have been our next minister” Hermione chuckled next to him.

“No, I wouldn't be better, Shacklebolt was the perfect man for it, it's a shame that he wasn't elected” Harry said.

“We won the fight, but they won the war” Ron added sadly. All the hard work, all the near death experience were for nothing.

“The war isn't over” Sirius said smiling and gave Harry a small kiss on the head.

“Far from over” Harry grinned “ It just will be a different kind of fight” He said and looked at one of Umbridges poster. ‘Make the wizarding world pure again’ He sighed and fired a curse at it, making the poster burst out in flames.

 


End file.
